


寂静的库尔扎斯3

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 奥尔光女♀原文和谐，补档





	寂静的库尔扎斯3

奥尔什方坐在作战室里，一整天都魂不守舍。总是在无意识的摸着自己的嘴唇，怀念着那个本该发生的吻。她的嘴唇看着像玫瑰，尝起来该什么味道？像桦木糖浆？还是晶亮苹果？应该是烈酒吧！轻轻一口就让人头晕目眩，神魂颠倒……

“唉……”

雅埃勒和科朗蒂奥同时打了冷战，两人一脸难以置信的回头看向沉浸在自己世界里的长官。奥尔什方老爷居然会叹气？他已经走神一整天了，看着文件不一会眼神就会飘向天花板，脸红摸嘴唇，然后又抱头懊恼万分。

科朗蒂奥骨气勇气探身上前：“奥尔什方老爷，您为什么在叹气？属下有什么可以为您分忧的吗？”

奥尔什方喃喃自语：“女人的心思真难懂啊……你说她到底在想什么……”前一秒还含情脉脉，下一秒就转身关门而去。

科朗蒂奥鸡贼的笑着：“要不属下帮您去问问？”

奥尔什方突然反应过来，瞪着不怀好意的下属：“你要是想每天去神意之地巡逻的话，我现在就批准。”

雅埃勒突然插嘴：“我记得老爷在神意之地遇到过一个冒险者？”

奥尔什方抱住头：“是啊……她在折磨我……”

雅埃勒干笑，心说我就知道是她。

奥尔什方用拳头猛敲自己的头：“工作！工作！转移注意力！”拆开一封带有狄兰达尔加家徽蜡印的信函，“……从乌尔达哈进来的弩炮在路上屡次收到异端者的骚扰，希望库尔扎斯营地的长官予以协助，将弩炮顺利送达暮卫塔。”又拿起一封教皇厅印鉴的文件：“龙啸响起，龙族正在准备大举进攻，迫切需要从乌尔达哈寄来的弩炮。神殿骑士张要求巨龙首长官银剑骑士携带精兵，亲自护送，前去支援，不得延误？”

他放下信件，问雅埃勒：“弩炮到了吗？”

雅埃勒：“不出意外应该在明早到。还请长官尽快调集精兵，不要延误教皇厅的命令。”她突然一笑：“龙族大举进攻，巨龙首也要做好应战准备。我们人手不足，老爷可以雇佣一些冒险者协助护送。毕竟冒险者们更加见多识广。”

奥尔什方福至心灵，一阵蓝色旋风冲出了作战室。

雅埃勒再度感慨，年轻真好。

 

奥尔什方急跑的气喘吁吁的敲开光的房门：“就是……请你跟我一起去隼巢的暮卫塔，请务必随行！”他真的跑太急了，不由得弯下腰扶着腿大喘气。

纤细的手托起他的下巴，光的脸突然凑近。

唔……

她的嘴唇果然像兑了桦木糖浆的高度烈酒……

奥尔什方的脑海里一片空白，双腿发软好似踩在棉花包上。光的手臂像游动的蛇一样，勾住他的脖子，吸吮着少年的唇瓣。少年才刚刚长胡子，唇边的毛扎的嘴唇痒酥酥。他猛地收紧双臂，将她死死禁锢在怀里。他把光推进屋按在门板上。没有章法技巧的吻，来自少年的极度情动。青涩的热情几乎将光燃烧殆尽，她被吻的生理性流泪，不得不推开奥尔什方，挣扎大口呼吸，浑身瘫软，无力的抓紧他的衣襟。

天赋满满的少年扶着她的背，俯身吻向她的耳垂，脖颈。指尖试探性的划过她的胸前，又沿着腰线一路向下。这是怎样的欲火，哪怕隔着衣服的触摸也让人浑身颤抖。

没有继续下一步，两人都为这突然点燃的爱火而迷醉。

光认输的被掏空了所有力气，她靠着门板慢慢滑坐在地上。奥尔什方单膝跪在她面前，吻着她的掌心：“不要太快，我知道，我会等的。”说完少年有点后悔：“等我们从暮卫塔回来的行吗？”

那不就是几天后吗？真的……老司机是天生的，嫉妒都没用。

 

暮卫塔是个让光伤感的地方，那比西瓦的寒风更加寒冷的墙壁，在废墟里爬行的僵尸。心怀怨念的不死骑士，还有那些听者伤心闻者落泪的散落日记。她没有想到会有机会去看看被毁之前的坚墙铁壁。谁能想到那个萧索到绝望的残垣断壁，曾经是如此的繁荣忙碌。

 

巨龙首的位置靠里，主要是抗击加雷马和监视龙族的动态，而暮卫塔则是对抗龙族的最前线。城堡外面的城墙上，刻满战争的痕迹。龙在石墙上留下的爪印，不知道是谁的血迹，被火烧至碳化的树木。各种大翅膀的火龙、冰龙、双足龙，一月一小来，半年一大来。这次是十年内的第一次龙啸，伊修加德必须倾举国之力抗击。带着狄兰达尔家徽盾牌的骑士，忙碌而井然有序的布置着城头布防。

负责交接的指挥官干净利落，对巨龙首赶来的支援表示感谢和信任。卸货后的弩炮和火药，马上被骑士们送上城楼，时刻做好应战准备。

这也是奥尔什方第一次来到暮卫塔。他完全被大战前夕凝重的气氛感染。他还没有经历过大型战争，脸上是属于新人的紧张，身体则充满出战士即将杀敌时的兴奋。

光是巨龙首支援队伍里唯一的女性和冒险者。龙也好，龙群也好，尼德霍格带着老子六个兄弟亲自来也好，对她来说都没有区别。她的注意力都在兴奋的奥尔什方身上，只希望这个尚为毛头小子的指挥官，别一不小心冲的太前受伤。

巨龙首的骑士们在暮卫塔里吃午饭时，奥尔什方看着淡定到事不关己的光，当着大家的面问：“你跟龙战斗过吗？”

光歪头想了想，放下叉子，伸出双手在空气中比划着：“当然了！我打过比尼德霍格还大的！”她认真比划的样子非常可爱，骑士们都以为她在开玩笑，发出善意的笑声。

骑士们向她举杯：“好！我们一定不能输给冒险者！”

奥尔什方却没有笑，他觉得光说的是真话。透过朦胧恋爱的滤镜，他开始认真的观察这个凭空出现的女人。

青春的身体，娇艳的面孔，成熟的声音，苍老的眼神，写满故事的双手，深不可测的战斗力，全身都是谜团。

无论什么，都不能阻止奥尔什方对她的喜爱。他只是在心里希望，有一天光会足够信任他，对他说出所有的心事。

大战前的暮卫塔人满为患，巨龙首的骑士们只能挤在同一个房间里睡大通铺。光倒是无所谓，这么多年的冒险早就习惯与男人同行睡篝火边。如果这种小事都要矫情，别说是英雄，连普通的冒险者都当不了。

她睡在最里侧，身边是奥尔什方。

奥尔什方的手非常不老实，一会摸摸她的脸，一会摸摸她露在外面的手。光索性侧过来，跟他面对面躺着。星光黯淡，他们只能看见对方反着光的眼睛。光伸手捏着他胶原蛋白满满的面颊，然后又抚摸着他的耳尖——她想了一世，现在才有机会摸的到。

尖尖的，凉凉的，折下耳朵又啪的回到原位，让她想起以前娜娜莫陛下养的柯基犬。

黑暗里传来奥尔什方的笑声，她赶紧嘘了一下。拍拍他的头，示意赶紧睡。他也乖巧，没有什么更过分的举动。毕竟在这里如果点着某种火，那后果非常不好影响也非常不好。他乖乖躺平，拉起光的手放在胸口，呼的睡过去了。

谁说龙族的时间概念很模糊？

它们挑选的进攻时间可不含糊，选在了人类体力最脆弱的黎明。

敌人进犯的号角声让骑士们从睡梦中一跃而起，带着惊醒后的茫然愣了几秒，才开始迅速的穿戴盔甲拿武器。惊醒后的奥尔什方发现光不在，被窝的热度显示主人早已离去多时。

塔楼的位置面朝东南向，黎明日出之下晃的人睁不开眼睛。大批飞行的龙族，如同扑腾闪烁的黑点。光早就站在塔楼上，她在魔法师的布防之外，加了一层镜面魔法。只是一层没有防御能力的障眼法，这样骑士看不清龙族，龙族也会同样被镜面晃花双眼。至少开场谁也占不到谁的便宜。

从纷乱中分辨出熟悉的脚步声，光回过头，看着远处秣兵历马的奥尔什方。隔着狼烟，对光点头一笑。那一笑，让光恍然梦回到异端者进攻伊修加德的夜晚。

奥尔什方左手拿起盾牌，右手抽出银剑，龙族来了！

 

此时的伊修加德还没经历第七灵灾，没有极端严寒的气候拖累后勤供给与骑士的体质，更没有异端者在后方搅局。精兵良将战斗时简直如狼似虎，对龙弩炮射击之精准，让光大开眼界。光那时参战的伊修加德就是被外忧内乱耗到油尽灯枯的强弩之末。

她还是极少参加优势方的作战，别说是初出茅庐的奥尔什方，就连她都在愉悦的享受战斗。两波小型龙和一波中型龙的都近乎无伤亡的被击退。

但是，他们还来不及高兴，一阵从脑海里穿出，近乎撕裂灵魂的龙啸从顶头传来。一瞬间，黎明变成黑夜，巨龙的双翼遮云蔽日。目所能及之处，都在龙翼的阴翳之下。这熟悉的龙啸，这从深渊传来的怨毒与憎恨，那是光几度交过手的——邪龙尼德霍格。

在他们忙着炮击小型龙时，尼德霍格避开所有人，从暮卫塔正上方攻击而下。方才还为击退龙族欢呼雀跃的骑兵们，已经惊的定在原地。

毕竟他们都是第一次这么近距离看见尼德霍格，近的可以看清龙的龙爪上的纹路。如果是不是身经百战的骑兵，此刻早就吓得跪在地上。

光环顾四周，都是吓得半死的普通人。唯有她的奥尔什方，举起盾牌弓步弯腰，咬着牙瞪向尼德霍格。她的骑士，永远如此坚贞不屈。

没有苍天之龙骑对抗邪龙，光之战士必须挺身而出拯救苍生。

‘愚蠢的人类，感受龙炎的地狱吧！’

尼德霍格腹部突然变的巨大灼热，如同紧贴头皮而过烧红巨碳，它的脖子高高立起，张开含满火焰与浓烟的巨口。

铺天盖地的龙炎只需要几秒就可以让这个暮卫塔顶层的岩石全部融化！

周围的空气几乎都被热浪烤熟，每个人仿佛都被关在了壁炉里。如期而至的高温，却没有如此而至的毁灭。

众人的双眼被烤的只能勉强张开，在暗红色的火焰与黑色的阴影中，他们看见一个小小的背影，如同天神下凡，屹立在城墙，举起魔杖张开巨大的魔法壁障，将整个城楼完好无缺的护住。

‘人类，一己之力居然可以阻拦我全力一击的龙炎。这是龙诗战争千年来的第一次，你是谁？’  
光的的声音威严而沧桑：“我是谁不重要，记住我的脸，记住我的声音。我会在今天留你一命，感谢我的慈悲吧！”

她一只手把魔法壁障缩小到自己身后，另一只手举起法杖。数不尽的落雷从天而下，强光几乎灼瞎所有人的眼睛，人们都只能弯腰护住头。雷暴让他们的头发全都因为静电而变得乱七八糟，在强光之下，他们只听得见尼德霍格凄厉的尖啸，以及拍着翅膀仓皇离去的声音。

奥尔什方从地上爬起，晃晃脑袋。第一时间看向站在城楼前的光。

她就那样垂着双手站在那里。

“光！”

他拿着盾牌跑过去，确认周围危机解除才碰了下光的肩膀。

光慢慢的转过来，鼻子和耳朵里都缓缓流下了鲜血，双眼如同无机质的玻璃。她看着奥尔什方突然哭了：“你的盾牌怎么破了？”

奥尔什方看向左手，福尔唐家的红色独角兽旁边确实开了个大洞，可能是被龙炎击飞的石块砸的。

光茫然的摸向奥尔什方的胸口，好像要堵上什么一样还念念有词的说：“不要破，补好……白魔法补好……”奥尔什方才发现她举着魔法壁障的左手到小臂血管尽数破裂，皮肉翻滚。他心疼的扶着她的右手：“光，你醒醒，邪龙走了。！”

“洞……补好……”

她徒劳的想用什么补好奥尔什方的胸口，抬头看着奥尔什方鲜活着急的脸，又开始傻笑。最后，一口鲜血喷在了奥尔什方胸口的锁子甲上。

血……她伸出炸烂的手去擦拭他胸口的血，却越擦越多。她流出的透明泪水突然变成了鲜血，念叨着跪倒在地：“海德林……你不能这样对我……”

“光！！！”

 

在没有苍天之龙骑的情况下，外邦人一己之力重创尼德霍格的事情，在伊修加德千年龙诗战争史里闻所未闻。

光在狄兰达尔家的骑士心里，已经不止英雄这么简单了。

伊修加德内部政策极为严苛，胜者扬名立万加官进爵，败者逐出兵营削爵抄家。更何况，她保卫了暮卫塔战线，阻止了尼德霍格袭击隼巢附近的村落，拯救了成千上万的人。

 

而英雄阁下已经昏迷了几天几夜。医师反复确认光只有手臂有伤，内脏没有问题，更没有失血过多的迹象。奥尔什方让巨龙首的精锐现行归去，自己不眠不休的守在光的身边。暮卫塔指挥官特地从皇都调来了最优秀的占星术士。

尖耳的英俊占星术士飘然来到光的病床前，对奥尔什方微微颔首。他像个医生一样，检查了光的瞳孔和脉搏。他再次确定了光没有致命伤，更没有失血过多。

奥尔什方懊恼的垂下头：“既然没有受伤，为什么这么久还没醒？”

占星术士扶了下眼睛，微微一笑：“她的以太流非常紊乱，她受伤的不是肉体，是灵魂。请不用担心，我从她身上感受到前所未有的强大力量，她三天之内一定会醒过来。”

奥尔什方茫然无助的眼神让他明白了一切，也罢，为了让这个眼里全是红血丝的骑士安心，他摆出牌阵为光占卜。

 

“她比天空中的群星更加耀眼，比来自地狱的邪龙更加强大。她来自非常遥远的地方，远到连我的牌也推测不到的地方。”占星术士看着下一张抽出的牌，眉头紧皱：“奥尔什方老爷，请问你们是恋人吗？”

算是吧……奥尔什方点点头。

占星术士的眉头皱的更深：“头一次遇到我读不懂的牌阵。您深爱的人也深爱着你。而这位小姐……她深爱的人已经死了。不……”他又抽出一张牌：“她的思念穿越时间和空间。现在，她的深爱的人又站在她的面前。”

占星术士反复确认自己的牌，喃喃自语：“这不可能，死去的人怎么会再一次站在她面前……今天我的牌失准了，非常抱歉。”

奥尔什方并没有把占卜的结果放在心上，他只听见光会在三天内醒来。

给光换绷带的医师惊讶于她愈合速度，皮开肉绽的双手几天之内依然长出了淡红色的新肉。而奥尔什方只是傻傻的侯在她的病床前，甚至不敢去摸她的额头。在城楼光的眼泪里，他清清楚楚的看清了她破裂的灵魂，深入骨髓的绝望。

她怕他死去，她怕失去他。

恐惧。

她有单独面对尼德霍格的勇气，却因为怕再一次失去他倒下。

为什么他们认识短短数日，光对他的感情就已经深到这样的地步？死去的爱人又是谁？

奥尔什方的心头涌上不详的预感——死去的人，是他自己？

“无论您的心里爱的是谁，都不能阻止我爱您。”

“嗯……”光睁开眼，口齿不清的问：“你爱谁啊……”

 

狄兰达尔伯爵为了感谢英雄为保护狄兰达尔家的要塞和骑士做出的贡献，特地派来的八匹陆行鸟拉的蓬蓬车，来护送受伤的英雄回巨龙首。家主的陆行鸟车内华丽的如同福尔唐家的客厅。南瓜状的马车，两边的玻璃窗上镶嵌着镀金窗框。暗红色的内部墙壁整车包着柔软的小牛皮棉垫，两边是柔软的沙发，后座是可以放倒做单人床。马车的中间烧着滚烫的火炉，还有带有狄兰达尔家徽的全套水晶酒具与熏香炉。

光伤的很重。

奥尔什方毫不怀疑占星术士的说法，她的灵魂受伤了。

她偎在柔软的靠枕上，睡的很不踏实。睫毛总是在微微颤抖，嘴唇时不时的抽动。躺累了想翻身，手臂的疼痛总是让她突然惊醒。惊醒后的光，就会直直的看着奥尔什方，如同一个梦游中的人，只是看着他，确定他是真的在她身边后，又闭上眼睡去。

那初见时如同阿泽玛红玫瑰一样的面颊变得苍白如纸。玫瑰依然是玫瑰，只不过是红玫瑰变成了白玫瑰。

 

奥尔什方透过车窗望向外面，隐约的看见巨龙首的轮廓。这时光也醒了，慢慢坐起来，趴在他的后背上，咕嘟着：“到了吗？”

他转过身，让她靠在自己的怀里，指着外面：“快了，你看能看见营地了。”他低头看向怀里的光，有点气色了，眼神也变得明朗许多。

光从怀里掏出一个水晶，在亮出流光内敛，在暗处光华四溢。奥尔什方并没有见过太多珠宝，直觉告诉他这块水晶独一无二举世罕见。她在阳光下细细观察水晶，奥尔什方也发现水晶内部隐约有裂痕。

光没有等他发问：“这是我的灵魂水晶，里面有了裂痕。你不是一直好奇我从哪里来？我是海德林的使徒，行星意志的执行者，上帝之鞭。”

这个答案出乎了奥尔什方的想象。

“我想过你是乌尔达哈富商的私生女，东方通缉犯，流亡的多玛公主，背负血债的加雷马强盗，阿拉米格斗技场千人斩。”

他的话把光逗的咯咯发笑，脸色也更加红润了：“把我想的这么坏还喜欢我吗？我该夸你勇气可嘉，还是初生牛犊不怕虎？”

奥尔什方轻轻亲吻她的脸颊：“哪怕你是蛮神，我也会把你抱在怀里。”

光眯上眼享受着他的亲昵，抬头轻咬他的下巴：“还记得我们出发前的约定吗？还有一段时间到营地。”

光的啃噬让奥尔什方浑身发痒，他只能叹口气：“等你康复的，我们以后的日子很长。”

光哼哼的使劲咬了他一口。

 

斥候远远就看见狄兰达尔家的马车，营地里瞬间沸腾了，骑士们争先恐后的冲出去列队欢迎传说中的英雄。先前返回的骑士们，添油加醋的描绘了战争，无限夸大了英雄的作战画面。什么英雄一拳打飞尼德霍格的话都能讲出来，都有人信。

光从马车里探出头。只看见营地外黑压压的一群人，鼓掌声、叫好声、口哨声，大喊着英雄英雄。

她早已习惯了这样的场面。

万人瞩目，满身的伤痛。群众的感恩与喝彩，独处时的孤独与寂寞。

奥尔什方皱着眉头小心翼翼的把她从马车上搀扶下来，生怕手重一点她就会摔碎。周围的喧嚣仿佛与他无关，他永远只在意挚友身体的安危。这样的奥尔什方，从来都没变过。

光之战士属于很多人，而光本人只属于奥尔什方。


End file.
